Bobby's Tribute
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This story is based on Stephanie's Transformation and Bethany's Story


Bobby's Tribute

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

A/N: This story is about the Tribute Stephanie plans to honor Bobby Brown's military service. Also how Stephanie plans to honor all veterans who can not afford their own funerals. The previous stories were called: "Stephanie's Transformation" and "Bethany's Story."

My name is Bethany Manoso. I used to be known as Stephanie Plum. When I was a bounty hunter I captured a drug lord and had to move out of state. I also had to change my name to Bethany Logan. Bobby Brown, RangeMan's medic, went with me as my bodyguard. We were a couple for just under 4 years before he was killed in a car accident. But before I left New Jersey I had one last night of sex with Carlos Manoso. Aka: Ranger. I got pregnant but did not find out until I settled into my new life in Indiana.

Bobby being the good man he was helped me raise my son as his own. I also had become pregnant with Bobby's child before we had the accident. I subsequently lost that child because of the accident. I was in a coma because of the accident. I had left legal papers should I ever become incapacitated with my girlfriend, Brenda Null, to have custody of my son should both Bobby and I be unable to care for Ricardo Carlos Manoso II.

While in the coma Brenda was told the papers might not be strong enough for her to keep custody of the child. Brenda took it upon herself to take my son out of the State of Indiana to his biological father's state of New Jersey. This would prevent Human Services from making him a foster child. She took him to his biological father, which I had told her who he was and left instructions on how to find him. Along with all the birth documents and the certified birth certificate.

Carlos took his son to his parents house. Then he came to Indiana upon hearing about my calling for him. Carlos chose to come to me. Just the sound of his voice caused me to wake up out of my coma to find out if he was really there. Brenda also told Carlos about the loss of Bobby and his child.

While going through Bobby's papers Carlos found Bobby's will. In those papers were papers giving me access to a Swiss Bank Account that Bobby had been putting his excess money in. To the tune of 22 million dollars. (interest is the reason for the difference in the previous stories)

Carlos is the love of my life and has been since I first laid eyes on him many years ago. Bobby knew I loved Carlos more than any other man including him but Bobby also understood why Carlos and I couldn't be together. But I also knew I could never go back to Trenton for fear of my life and my son's life. Bobby was satisfied with half of my heart.

When Carlos came to Indiana. He and I discussed it and since I was and still am wholeheartedly in love with Carlos. We decided to get married and for me to keep my witness protection name. Stephanie Plum is dead to the world. My appearance has changed so much that even Ranger's Merry Men (as I used to call them) did not even recognize me. Neither did my former boyfriend, Joe Morelli. I went back to Trenton under the name of Bethany Manoso.

I came up with an idea on how to honor Bobby Brown's military service. I intend to find some land close by and purchase it. I want to turn it into a cemetery for those Vets who the state or county would have to pay to bury them. They served our country then they got forgotten when they returned. Our own government has reneged on their promises of health care and help readjusting to civilian life. It is about time that someone started to take care of these precious souls.

I am hoping to let RangeMan be the spokesman for this community operation. For one: I don't want to be in the spotlight in case I do get recognized. But also these men deserve our appreciation every day because we use those freedoms they fought for every day of our lives. Where is the credit for those freedoms? Poor health care for the injured soldiers returning home with medical issues. No help for those that return with mental issues because of all of the carnage they saw and had to inflict on other human beings. What tears them up the most is what the bombings and shootings did to innocent women and children. Those are images that nightmares are made of!

I am back working as a researcher for RangeMan. Most of my day is spent in safe surroundings. I am no longer a bounty hunter so I am not often in the public eye.

Unbeknownst to Ranger I have been researching on how to fulfill my idea for Bobby's Tribute.

I have learned some disturbing things. In New Jersey once you are buried your next of kin has to keep renewing your right to be buried in that cemetery. Most of the times the plots are granted for 25 to 100 years. But what happens if no one is left to renew the grant? The State can basically repossess the plot. Not to mention it can discard the body in that any fashion it sees fit even burying another person on top of that first person.

That is not my idea of RIGHT! I want my cemetery to be lifetime gift. There will never be a charge to pick up the body, bring it to the cemetery. They will be given full military rights type funeral at no cost to them or the entity that contacts us to pick up the deceased soldier. This cemetery will hold fundraisers to add to the trust fund it will take to start this cemetery. Never will the graves' lot be sold. The cemetery will only be for indigent ex-soldiers. Since they are indigent there will be no charge for the service or the cost of the lot.

I have spent almost 6 months getting things together to approach the New Jersey Cemetery Board with my request. But first I need to discuss this proposal with RangeMan as they will be the spokesperson for this cemetery.

I have decided to approach Carlos when he comes home tonight. I hope he agrees but if he doesn't then I will have to do it alone because I feel it is a good way to honor our veterans.. I would prefer for his company to be the spokesperson since they have a fantastic reputation and they are known to be military oriented organization.

Carlos comes into the apartment and puts his keys in the silver leaf shaped dish.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you please." I tell him.

"Your tone sounds serious. Are you in danger?"

"No, Dear. I have done something behind your back and I want your opinion on it."

"What have you done behind my back, Babe?"

"Remember how I mentioned that I wanted to do a Tribute to Bobby Brown?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want to take $12 million dollars of the money Bobby left and set up a cemetery outside of town for any veteran who the State of New Jersey deems indigent to be buried there without cost to the State or the veteran's family if they can not provide a suitable burial."

Carlos flopped on the couch in shock that I had even been considering such an idea.

"Babe, you want to start a cemetery?"

"Carlos, how many times have you said the veterans are getting a raw deal? You even started a special hotel for them. You provide medical care for them. What happens when one of them dies? Who is going to take care of them then?"

"I always assumed the families would take care of that."

"What if they have no known families? What if they are too poor themselves to foot that bill?"

"That is a good idea, Babe. What brought this up?"

"Just a month ago there was an article about the State having to foot the bill to have a veteran cremated because there was no next of kin. I thought if I started this cemetery then no New Jersey veteran would ever have to face that again."

"What all did you plan on including in this plan?"

"I would like to give them full military burial rights. But the reason I wanted you to know is I would like to use RangeMan as the spokesperson for this cemetery. You are military oriented. You have a good reputation plus people know you are decent men and you truly care about the veterans."

"This would need Core Team approval."

"Is this truly something you will allow RangeMan's Reputation to be attached to?"

"I will need to think about it but honestly it is something that I think our men would back. I am surprised that you did all this research without any of us getting wind of it."

"Then you aren't mad at me?"

Carlos leaned over and kissed me.

"Babe, I am always proud of you. But this idea is better than anything this whole State offers the veterans."

"Can we talk to the Core Team about this?"

"I agree. Give me a few minutes and I will see if I can set up a meeting yet tonight."

"Then you won't mind my using RangeMan's name as a sponsor?"

"Babe, I truly believe this is a good way to leave a Tribute for Bobby Brown."

Carlos kissed me again and went to make some phone calls.

Ranger called all the Core Team members and requested them meet tomorrow morning at 9 am.

All members agreed to the meeting.

Ranger told them that it concerned a Tribute to Bobby Brown.

Carlos went back into the living room.

"Babe, the Core Team will meet tomorrow at 9 am. I will let you tell them your ideas and we will see what they say. As for me I like the idea."

"Carlos, thank you. I was afraid you would hate the idea since I want to use RangeMan as a spokesperson to keep me from being in the limelight. I also thought since people know your company as military oriented it will be more believable than if I try to do it on my own."

"I am proud of you for even thinking of the idea. It will be your money that is used not RangeMan's. We all loved Bobby. Why not to do something to honor him?" Did you have a name picked out to call the cemetery?"

"I have a tentative name of : "Some Gave All Memorial Cemetery"."

"That is a beautiful name for the Cemetery."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Babe. More every day but with your idea I would feel honored to lend RangeMan's name to your project."

The next morning the Core Team met in Conference Room Two.

"Men, my wife has come up with an idea and she would like to use RangeMan as a sponsor for her idea. I want you to listen closely then we will ask for your opinion. You will have only two options. Either yes or no. Unless you have another idea to put on the table. OK, Babe, the floor is yours.

"As you all know I have been trying to come up with a way to honor Bobby Brown's life. I have discovered that there is no set plan in place on how to handle the death of a veteran if they are indigent. I read an article where our state was causing a ruckus because they had to waste resources to bury a veteran because he had no money or no known family members left.

Thanks to Bobby's penny pinching he left me with plenty of money. I would like to propose to buy some land and turn it in a cemetery for veterans who have no one to claim their bodies or families who have the money to bury them."

The men gasped at the idea.

Hal spoke up.

"Why do you need RangeMan to sponsor this purposed venture?"

"You all are veterans. Being a military group I thought the public would buy your reasoning more than a stranger. On top of that. This type of exposure would help negate the Burg's grapevine that you are only thugs and criminals. It would help the company image and every time they bad mouthed you normal people would shut them down because of the respect you are giving the fallen soldiers."

"What do you want from us?" Tank asked.

"I would like to have one man as the main spokesperson for the project. He would be front and center to all publicity."

"If this is your project...then why can't you do it?" Cal asked.

"Cal, I had to leave Trenton because of dangerous catch I made when I was bounty hunting. Bobby and I moved to Indiana. I do not want to be in the public eye for fear someone will recognize me. You men have not recognized me but that is not to say someone might be tipped off and my life would be in danger, again!"

"We know you? It has been six months since you came here as Ranger's wife. But we knew you before? How is this possible?"

Bethany looks at Ranger.

"Men, everyone of you all have shocked me at your lack of recognition of your own so-called "sister". Mind you this information DOES NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM IN ANY FORM! You could literally get her killed."

"Tell them who you are, Babe."

"Who do you know that Ranger always called Babe?'

The light bulbs started going off.

Hector was the first one to speak.

"I must be really slipping if you want me to believe you are really Stephanie Plum."

"Hector, did you not once actually ask me out on a date? You took me to Shorty's so the guys would not see you out with a "girl"?"

Ranger's eyes showed shock that he had never heard of this before.

Hector's mouth dropped open but not a word or sound came out.

Lester was the next one to spout off.

"You look nothing like Stephanie Plum. How is that possible?"

"Brown contacts, I wear a wig to disguise my curly hair plus I had my nose straightened from where Joe Morelli broke it during a fight at Pino's with all you guys in attendance."

The men were real silent.

"Enough of this reminiscence. Do you honestly think I would marry a stranger that fast if I wasn't sure it was really MY BABE? We need to get back to the problem at hand. She wants to honor our veterans. Do you want RangeMan's name attached to this project or should we find another sponsor? Let her explain in detail her plan. Mind you she did all this behind **MY** back and **YOURS**! Go ahead, Babe."

"I have done a lot of research on this matter. I have the money to start the trust fund needed to start the cemetery. But do you realize in the State of New Jersey even if you are sold a burial plot that grant is only good for between 25 and 100 years. If the next of kin fails to renew the grant with a price tag attached to it the State can then either discard the buried body anyway they see fit or bury some new person on top of the previous buried body. Talk about **DISRESPECT**!

In our cemetery the burial lots will come with a lifetime guarantee this won't happen. I also would like to have sections for every branch of military service. I would like to make sure their emblems are on display for each section. My main goal is to contact every police agency, every coroner's office, every group like the VFW and American Legion so they know if they have a candidate for burial but no one has the money they will contact us. We will pick up the body at no charge. We will bring them here and bury them with full military rites again at no charge. These vets deserved respect in their deaths they never received in the lives.

Also I will see to it that every grave has a grave marker with their names, birthday year and death year also the amount of time they spent in the service.. I will also make sure the land is pleasant to look at and is kept in repair."

Bethany sat down.

"Men, is this a project you want for this company to be associated with?"

A resounding chorus of "Yes" was heard..

"Any questions you have?"

"Who is going to be the spokesperson?"

"We will see who wants to volunteer at tomorrow's meeting. Also remember under threat of death by me no one outside this room is to know Bethany's true identity. Is this clear?" Also remember her name is "Bethany" **NOT** "Stephanie"!

"Yes, Boss". Came the chorus

"Anything else, Babe?"

"Yes, go back to using Sweetheart as your term for endearment. Sometimes you men are dense but someone would have caught on sooner or later. I don't want this small thing to trip me up."

"You are right my dear. It just felt so comfortable. It is good to have you back home again."

"I know, Darling, but only in private like this can you use it, Please?"

"You know how I feel about using the word on me."

Ranger smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Just call it protecting your investment."

Ranger chuckled.

"You got me there. Sweetheart it is! OK, men I guess we will declare this to be our next project."

Hector asked. "What are you going to name this cemetery?"

"Some Gave All Memorial Cemetery."

"I like that."

Cal spoke up. "I just had an idea. Is this for regular burials or cremated remains?"

"I prefer cremated remains for the simple fact we can get more veterans in it if they are cremated not to mention the costs will be lower. Also if they have no family then why have a full fledged funeral? Who would attend it?"

"I can understand that reasoning."

"Not only that but it gives more space so we will not run out of space anytime soon."

"Good point." Cal said.

The meeting was dismissed and all the hugs began welcoming their sister back home.

Ranger was watching with a stern eye.

The next day Bethany walked in with Ranger to the morning meeting.

Ranger went through the normal meeting's agenda.

"Men as you see my wife is with me this morning. Bethany has come up with a plan to pay tribute to our Bobby Brown. I will turn the meeting over to Bethany."

"Men, as you know Bobby Brown was my bodyguard while I lived in Indiana. When Bobby was killed in a car accident I found out that he left me with a large amount of money. I heard of an incident recently here in New Jersey. The State was complaining about having to actually pay to have a veteran cremated because he had no money or any family left. I came up with the idea of buying ground and creating a cemetery for any veteran who can not afford burial. They will receive full military rights. RangeMan will pick up the body, have it cremated and buried in the cemetery I am buying. I want a section for every branch so the body will be with men or women who had the same values as they did. Because of my past I can not be the spokesperson. I will tell you the same thing I told the Core Team. The only thing I ask of you is to keep my secret. No one outside of this needs to know this information. Should it get out I will become a target for death by every drug cartel in the world. My name used to be Stephanie Plum."

Then men all gasped in unison.

" I was given the name Bethany Logan when I enter a witness protection program that Ranger and Bobby set up for me. So for those who did know me before please don't let the information get out. I would appreciate anyone willing to become the spokesperson for this Tribute. I want to honor Bobby Brown but also honor any fallen soldier regardless of how long they have been out of service. I will be available to answer any questions you may have. Thank you, I love you all."

Ranger stood up and addressed the men again.

"Men, to let you know how serious Bethany's secret is...any man found passing on her true identity will be immediately fired and will be labeled a snitch. Does this begin to let you know how serious I am taking this? Please I beg of you don't even whisper a hint of this outside this building. I ran from this woman for years. I have found her again. I don't want to lose her again! But this project is something I have come to believe in. This country does not do enough for it's veterans. Then it is time for the civilians to pick up the cause. My wife is using the money Bobby Brown earned in the service of this country to repay the veterans for their service. I think it is a very worthwhile cause and I am proud to put the RangeMan's name to it. Anyone who does not see this as a worthwhile project needs to rethink working for this company. Can I get a verbal promise to keep the benefactor a total secret?"

The men all said "Yes."

"Meeting is dismissed."

The men all huddled around Bethany and pledged their allegiance to her not to give her away. Those that knew her from before hugged her and welcomed her back. The newer guys pledged their allegiance as well. By now everyone was comfortable with calling her Bethany anyways.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Bethany had five men who volunteered to be her spokesman. Bethany was looking at their pictures and their resumes.

Brian Adams was the first man Bethany checked out. He was six foot one inch tall. He had very broad shoulders and the picture Bethany had of him in his uniform was very eye appealing. His resume showed he had taken public speaking in college. Bethany pulled up video footage of him in RangeMan action. He was very professional. Bethany laid his picture aside for further investigation.

The next man Bethany looked at was John McCarty. Bethany liked his smile. It gave off the impression you could believe him. The only thing that was against him was there was two write ups in his file for losing his temper. He was discarded.

The third man was Ryan Muller. Ryan's picture showed a genuine looking smile. His resume showed that he had been a teacher before he joined RangeMan. He was intelligent. Nothing negative in his personal file. Ryan was placed in the pile of acceptable along with Brian Adams.

The fourth man was Jared Bolton. He too had natural Charisma. The footage Bethany looked at showed he could be a leader. His personal file showed glowing reviews of his abilities. He was put in the acceptable file.

The fifth and final man was Mitchell Craft. He was a transfer from Boston. He had formerly worked for RangeMan but left to take care of his ailing Mother. When she passed he joined RangeMan but in Trenton. He had very good reviews in his personal file. Bethany knew Mitchell personally and felt that she did not want to work that close with Mitchell because it would upset Ranger.

Bethany put Mitchell in the discard file.

Later that evening:

"Carlos, I have made up my mind on the spokesman for my Tribute to Bobby."

"Who did you pick? And why him?"

"I chose Ryan Muller. It was him or Brian Adams. I chose Ryan because has a believable smile. He was a teacher. I see that as a plus. There was nothing negative in his personal file and no write ups."

"Ryan is on the monitors. He is taking Raul's place because Raul got injured in a car accident yesterday."

"Would you escort me to tell him of my choice?"

"I love being with you any time. Let's go surprise him."

They rode the elevator down to the fifth floor.

Ranger walks over to Ryan Muller.

"Ryan, are you sure you want to be the spokesman for Bethany's Cemetery?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What is your motive for wanting to be attached to this Tribute?"

"My reason is three fold. I believe in the whole concept. I also believe the Veterans are not getting a fair shake and this would help in some small way to make amends to the Veterans we serve. The third reason is my father was killed in action and my mother didn't have the money to bury him and had to take out a loan to pay for his funeral. She worked 2 jobs. Sometimes we had to go hungry so she could pay back that loan. I don't want any other family to have to go through that if I can help it."

"Is this who you want as our Spokesman, Sweetheart?"

"Ryan, I think that you will make a good Spokesman for this project if you are still interested?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I would be honored."

"I will get with Lester and have you reassigned to the office I have set up for Bethany so everything will come from that office. The office will remain inside RangeMan's Building for Bethany's safety." Ranger said.

"Thank you for the confidence."

"You are welcome, Ryan. I will see you tomorrow at 8 am in the Bethany's current office."

Bethany and Ryan spent three weeks working together to pull all the ideas into a comprehensive project to take to the New Jersey Cemetery Board. Ryan was a quick study and Bethany and Ryan wrote out the speech they wanted delivered to the Cemetery Board.

The night of the Board Meeting Bethany, Ranger and Ryan went to the Newark and they sat there until Ryan was called.

Ryan laid out the plans for the Cemetery. The Board wanted to know where they were getting their funding. We have a benefactor who has donated $7 million into a trust fund and they are willing to add funds if so needed. We have talked to a local crematory and they will match one half of the cremation fee with RangeMan as their honor to the Veteran being cremated. Our Cemetery will not cost the taxpayers a single dime. RangeMan will carry all the costs. Under New Jersey law burial plots are only grants for 25 to 100 years. Because the Veterans served our country we are granting them free of charge a lifetime ownership of the plot they will be buried in. We will only accept cremated remains for now but would like to request the right to change to normal burials in the future.

There will be sections for each branch of service. That way the cremated ashes will be with men or women who had similar goals. You have before you the physical address of the property and you also have an artist rending of what the Cemetery will look like. It is pleasing to the sight of passerby's. The name of the Cemetery we have decided up is Some Gave All Cemetery. With their lives ended they gave their all to our Country. We will build an office for people to be able to contact us. The phone will have a 24 hour manned hot-line. This cemetery will have a couple onsite caretakers on site as well. Do you have any questions for us?

You seem to have answered all of our questions. I see Ranger Manoso is in attendance. Mr. Manoso can you explain how you feel about this considering you are using your business' name to this project?

Sirs, my wife is the one who came up with this idea. The benefactor who wishes to be anonymous was upset with an article they read about how the State was complaining about having to pay for a Veteran's burial because he had no money or family to bury him. They claimed it was not fair that the State had to pay for the burial. That is the height of disrespect for the efforts of that Veteran. All the men in my employ are Veterans! Every man in my employ has agreed to be behind this project. We will figure out ways to earn money to keep this project paid for. I, personally, think there needs to be more Cemeteries that treat our Veterans this way.

Mr. Manoso, this is a very noble thing you are proposing. We will talk this over and notify you of our decision. But I have one more question for Mr. Mueller.

Yes, sir.

"How far reaching are you planning for this project. Is it to be just local or state wide?"

"State Wide, sir. If we are granted the permission RangeMan will notify every city, county and state agency, every coroner and every Veteran Associations of our offer of free body pick up, free cremations, free burial with full military rights and not charge any agency for this service."

"Thank you for bring this to our attentions. Does any member of the Board have any other questions for them? Several of the Board members thanked them for the application.

TWO DAYS LATER:

There was a registered letter addressed to Ryan Mueller delivered to RangeMan.

Ryan opened it.

Ryan passed the letter over to Bethany.

Bethany smiled and ran into Ranger's Office with out knocking.

"Sweetheart?"

"We did it! We got permission to open the Cemetery!"

Ranger read the letter and was pleased.

The Cemetery Board granted them permission to open the Cemetery at the stated location. They also agreed to the concept of lifetime plots and the fact that no plots would ever be sold. The only thing they required was they have the office built before they buried the first Veteran. The plans presented to them showed an office and two caretakers houses. Once they are built and the sections are designated the Board would inspect it and the Certificate of Ownership will be issued.

"I am proud of you, Sweetheart." Ranger said.

Ranger pulled Bethany onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Ryan, are you ready for all the publicity this is going to create?"

"I sure hope so, Sir."

"Sweetheart, why don't you give Janice Ruley an exclusive on this and set up and appointment for Ryan?"

"I will but I can't let her know who I am."

"True."

"If I am going to be the spokesman then let me contact her and tell her our ideas."

"Set up an appointment and you and I both will meet her so she knows RangeMan is truly behind this project."

"I will call her first thing tomorrow."

"Let me know when the meeting is."  
"Will do. With your permission I will go get things together to show her what we have in mind."

"I will see you tomorrow, Ryan. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for coming up with this wonderful idea."

Ryan left the room.

"I think we need to take this discussion to the seventh floor." Ranger said.

"Why Mr. Manoso. Whatever do you have in mind?"

"Showing you how much I love you, Mrs. Manoso."

"What are we going to do about Ricardo? He is with Ella."

"We have time for a quickie. Besides we are not supposed to be off work for 2 hours yet."

"Then let's go."

THE NEXT DAY:

Bethany researched all offices of RangeMan for carpenters, electricians and big equipment operators. She gave the list to Ranger.

Ranger contacted all other offices and made arrangements for them to come to Trenton for three weeks.

Ryan met with Janice Ruley and she arranged for a film crew to film the building of the three structures and all the efforts to hook up the electricity and sewage. The narrator explained what RangeMan was building and the reason they were building a cemetery.

Janice set up daily news reports on the progress of the project. It began to draw a crowd of onlookers. Many of the onlookers were Veterans. The film crew panned the crowd and the viewers saw many men up in age. Some with walkers, some with canes and some with missing limbs because of their service to their Country. There were interviews with these men and they told their stories and how this made them feel appreciated by RangeMan. It was a well received newscast and had many followers.

For three weeks they saw what some people was calling an old fashion barn raising. The viewers got to watch the buildings go up and the TV Station had set up an online site so people could watch the progress from their homes. The men in Ranger's Hotel were flabbergasted at what RangeMan was doing for the Veterans. The Burg was forced to rethink their view of RangeMan. Most of Trenton came to know that despite Helen Plum and Joe Morelli's views these men were true patriots and not thugs and criminals.

RangeMan's phones began to ring off the hooks with people wanting to get quotes for their personal security or businesses wanted to upgrade their security systems.

Due to weather hindering some of the work it took an extra week but all buildings were erected and completed. An Open House was held and again it was televised. The buildings were simple and unpretentious. The road that led to the buildings were graveled. Since the Cemetery was on a rolling hill the gravel would give better traction in the winter.

The wrought iron archway that was over the entryway read: "Some Gave All Cemetery". With the green grass and the different branches of service emblems it was a very eye catching sight to behold. It was awe inspiring was the words of the Governor of New Jersey when he cut the ribbon to officially open the cemetery.

Now all they needed was a Veteran to bury in the new final resting place. They didn't have long to wait. Two days after the ribbon cutting one of the men from the hotel was found deceased in his sleep. Due to being a resident of the RangeMan's Hotel they knew all about his background.

The first person to be buried would be Brandon Riddle. He was a West Point graduate and had served many years in the Navy. All of his family was deceased and due some disabilities suffered in his service he was unable to work and became homeless until RangeMan rescued him and gave him a room at their hotel.

Brandon's burial was televised and even cut into normal programs by all 3 networks. There was a crowd of over 50 people in the cemetery that day. Most were just curious but the men who lived at the hotel and knew Brandon were given front row positions. The Navy Chaplin gave the eulogy and Brandon's ashes were buried with full military rights. Since Brandon was the first person to be buried there and no family to give the flag to. Brandon's flag was hoisted on the flag pole covering the Navy section. It was a very simple but emotional burial.

Within a month the white stone cross with Brandon's information on it was set in place. Again recorded for posterity. But in the month since the burial three more burials had taken place. With over 1,000 acres it will take a very long time to fill this cemetery.

Close to the office building was a black granite monument to Bobby Brown. It stated that this cemetery was created in his honor. It gave Bobby's years of service and that he had been Special Forces.

Ryan had done a phenomenal job of creating a beautiful place for the forgotten Veterans to finally call home. Where they will be respected and be in the company of their fellow service members.

Trenton had been changed as well. No longer were RangeMan Security seen as thugs and criminals. They were the number on Home and Business Security firm in town. They have grown so much they have two other offices in town just to keep up with the requests and their current customer's needs.

You ask about Bethany? She still works unseen inside the Haywood Office. Ranger is still in control and Ricardo has grown into a very smart first grader. Ricardo still considers Bobby Brown his first Daddy. But Ricardo is also very proud of his real Daddy. Bethany and Ranger are expecting twins and they already know they will have one of each gender.

What about Connie and Lula? Since Bethany does not do bounty hunting any more they have drifted apart but are still friends. As for Vinnie he died of colon cancer and Harry the Hammer sold the business to RangeMan and they are the ones who do the bonding and chasing FTA's. With them at the helm this business has become respectable and very profitable.

God Bless Bobby Brown!

A/N: Thanks to Stacey Coleman after several months of inactivity she convinced me to finish this story. I hope my loyal readers will approve of my honor to all Veterans. We owe they an undying gratitude that never can fully be repaid.


End file.
